


Baby Girl

by evilqueenslaugh



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, mina is jline's baby girl, that's basically it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 01:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilqueenslaugh/pseuds/evilqueenslaugh
Summary: mina is the j-line's baby girl, and her unnies just want her to feel good





	Baby Girl

**Author's Note:**

> here's the misamo smut no one asked for

  
  


Momo, Sana, and Mina had just gotten back to the dorm they shared with the rest of their group, adrenaline from the concert still very much present. They had just finished the second successful night of their concert in Seoul. Seeing their ONCE sing along with them and being happy was the best reward the girls could get for all the hard work they put behind every single performance. 

 

To their surprise, all their parents, including Sana’s grandmother, flew all the way from Japan to the concert, making it an even more special experience for Japanese trio.

 

Mina felt extremely grateful to share this experience with the two older girls. She didn’t even realize a tear rolled down her cheek.

 

“Minari,  _ baby _ ” Momo called her out, “Don’t cry!” she came up next to the left of the youngest, drying the lone tear, while Sana went next to her right, snaking her arm on her waist. 

 

“I’m just so  _ happy _ ” Mina replied in Japanese, “I’m so happy to be here, to be with you, it still feels like a dream to me”

 

“This is not a dream, babe, we’re not a dream” Sana whispered in their maknae’s ear, kissing it gently. A shiver of pleasure went through Mina’s body. 

 

“We’re here. We love you,  _ baby girl _ ” Momo said, planting a kiss on Mina’s jaw.

 

“Momo-chan, why don’t we show our baby how much we love her?” Sana’s voice came out lower than usual, it sounded so  _ sensually irresistible _ to Momo.

 

“Oh  _ sure thing _ , babe” she answered before she breathed in Mina’s ear, “are you ready,  _ princess _ ?”

 

Mina could only nod. Already lost in the touch of Sana’s hands on her waist.

 

Momo then took one of her hands, prompting Sana to take the other, mirroring what they had done just a few hours back during their concert.

 

They guided Mina onto Sana’s bed - thankfully for them, Jihyo hadn’t gotten back to the dorm yet while it sounded like Nayeon was busy with Jeongyeon in Momo’s room. 

 

Once they laid their J-line maknae on the bed, they laid down on either side of Mina. Momo cupped Mina’s face and captured her lips in a kiss while Sana dedicated her attention to Mina’s pale neck, hands roaming on the youngest’s clothed torso.

 

A moan escaped Mina’s lips as she felt Sana suck on a particular spot under her jaw, a weak point known only to her Japanese lovers, discovered on their first night together.

 

Both Momo and Sana smiled upon hearing one of their favorite sounds.

 

Momo moved her attention from Mina’s lips to the different moles that adorned Mina’s face, taking the time to kiss every single one of them. She alternated a kiss to a gentle whisper.    
  
“You’re truly a work of art, Mina” 

 

Instead of a reply, Mina was only able to let out a loud sigh as Sana had started to remove her blouse, leaving light feathery kisses all over her chest. 

 

Momo took the distraction created by Sana to remove her own shirt and discarding it somewhere on the floor, remaining in her bra and shorts.

 

Once Sana had finished unbuttoning the blouse, Mina lifted her back, helping the older to unhook her bra, getting off the excessive pieces of clothing off her body with one swift movement.

 

Momo then took the lead and started to gently massage Mina’s exposed breasts, while Sana took off her own shirt alongside her bra and shorts, now only in her underwear. 

 

Mina’s breath hitched as she felt Momo’s mouth engulf one of her hardening nipples, sucking tenderly, while her hand gave the same attention to the other nub, rolling it between her fingers. Sana climbed up and started sucking on her neck again, this time letting dark red spots form which Mina would have to cover up with make-up the following to be presentable for their last concert. 

 

When she felt she had given enough attention to the Mina’s breasts, Momo slowly went down on the youngest, leaving a trail of kisses and love bites over the visible abs. As she arrived at the hem of Mina’s shorts, Momo heard another moan, but when she looked up, she saw Mina sucking on Sana’s breasts vigorously. 

 

She smiled at the sight of her two lovers. 

 

Mina buckled up her hips to let the oldest take off her shorts, leaving her with only her panties on. As she farthered Mina’s legs, Momo didn’t fail to notice the dark wet spot on the youngest’s underwear. 

 

_ Someone’s excited. _

 

Momo peeked her tongue out and pressed it against the panties, earning a loud moan from Mina. Momo closed her eyes as she inhaled Mina’s scent before kissing gently the inner part of her thigh, she felt Mina shiver at the contact.

 

Meanwhile, Sana regained some composure and she went back on Mina’s side, kissing her hard as she massaged her breasts with both her hands, alternating the make out session to neck bites. 

 

Mina couldn’t properly think. With Sana’s hands on her chest and Momo’s mouth on her thighs, she moaned loudly as she was starting to feel the familiar pressure on her lower belly foam up. 

 

Momo decided it was time to peel off the last barrier between her and Mina’s core. She was met with the sight of Mina’s wet, glistening sex, ready for her to dive in to taste it. 

 

“Sana-chan, our baby girl is  _ so _ wet for us” she lightly chuckled.

 

Sana detached her lips from Mina’s neck to answer, “Can’t wait to taste her”, then she turned to Mina’s ear and whispered, “You’re so precious when you moan like that, baby”

 

Momo started to give Mina’s clit soft kitten-like licks, tasting the waters before her licks morphed into sucking on the sensitive nub. Mina couldn’t help but loudly moan on the crook of Sana’s neck, holding onto the girl as Momo kept on feasting on her sex.

 

“F-fuck…” was the first thing that Mina had managed to say.

 

Sana brought one of her hands over Momo’s hair, gripping it to bring her even closer to Mina’s core. Mina once again moaning from the action of the long haired brunette. 

 

Momo had quickened her sucking while she ran her index finger up and down Mina’s slit, wetting it enough not to hurt the younger when she entered her. Once Momo felt it was wet enough, she steadily entered the youngest as Mina let out a gasp from the addition, quickly muffled by Sana’s mouth.

She slowly quickened her pace as Sana’s hands kept kneading Mina’s breasts, whispering in her ear. Mina wasn’t able to let out anything but moans.

 

Momo kept sucking on the youngest’s clit, quickly adding a second finger, stretching Mina’s tight walls. She knew Mina wouldn’t be able to resist much longer, so she decided to climb back up to Mina’s neck, while her fingers still pumped in and out of the girl.    
  
Sana took this opportunity to move one of her hands over Mina’s sex, rubbing her clit sideways, knowing just was Mina needed for her release.

 

“I-I’m so c-close, p-please u-unnies” Mina breathed out, eyes closed and a rosy tint spread across her cheeks, riding Momo’s fingers. Both Momo and Sana agreed that Mina never looked more beautiful.

 

Momo whispered in Japanese in her ear.

 

“Come for us, baby girl” 

 

That was all it took for Mina to come undone under her lovers’ touch. She came with a loud moan.

 

Momo let Mina ride out her orgasm before taking her fingers out, still coated in Mina’s release. 

 

Sana sat up and took Momo’s hand, “Let me taste our good baby girl” she said as she took Momo’s fingers in her mouth, sucking on them while seductively looking into Momo’s eyes.

 

Momo swore she could come just from  _ that _ look.

 

“Momo-chan, I think you need some attention yourself, don’t you think so too, Minari?”

Mina had finally recovered from her high when she started kissing Momo’s neck. Sana took off her underwear and straddled the oldest, while Mina took off the remaining of Momo’s clothing. 

 

After they had taken off everything, Sana started grinding her core against Momo’s infamous abs, seeking for her own release. Mina reprised her work on the oldest’s neck. 

 

Sana then brought her hand behind her to cup Momo’s sex, immediately started rubbing her clit, matching the speed of her hand to the movements of her hips. 

 

It didn’t take long before the two older girls reached their climax. 

 

Sana took her fingers up to her mouth to lick them clean, before kissing Mina, letting her get a taste of Momo.

 

“You taste so good, Momo-chan” 

 

“Thanks, baby” Momo flashed a tired smile.

  
  
  
  


After a couple minutes of cuddling, the oldest of the trio spoke up.

 

“I need a shower. I stink”

 

“I do too… race you!” Sana got up and ran towards the dorm shower.

 

“HEY! Come back here!” Momo ran after her disappearing out the door.

  
  
  


Mina chuckled to herself at the little scene that just happened.

 

_ Are we sure I’m really the baby one _

**Author's Note:**

> that was eventful lol hope you guys enjoyed my first time writing a threesome with our favorite Japanese trio!   
> let me know what you think <3


End file.
